FOR YOU
by I-am-not-HIM
Summary: AU still has scouts just no Crystal Tokyo and it's ReiSerena...............When I said I would be there for you no matter what I meant every word that day Serena.
1. Late night visitors

_**For You**_

Disclaimer: This story plot is mine, but the characters of sailormoon aren't and this is A/U after Galaxia involving the scouts. Raven's character is mine in a way but it belongs more to my shinning star. This applies to every chapter. There isn't anyCrystal Tokyo….

Authors Note: This is for you hope you like it... everyone else you can review or flame you pick.

"talking"

'_thought'_

_5 years after Galaxia_

The only thing heard is the soft lull of a certain jet-black haired priestess asleep on a rainy night in her very lonely and empty penthouse. Suddenly it seems her peaceful slumber will have to wait because of the knocking at her door.

_Knocking suddenly turns into a feverish pounding_

"Ugh, what the hell," wonders a confused and tired Rei.

She gets out of bed slips on a black silk robe, since it appears that who ever it is won't go away until she answers the door. Without even looking to see who it is she answers the door and finds the last person she'd expect on her door step….

"S-Sere?"

"Rei, I'm sorry I had nowhere else to go, please let us stay just for tonight," pleads a scared and tired Serena.

This is the first time that Rei notices that she's carrying someone in her left arm with her jacket over it and that would explain why she's drenched. Startled by this revelation she takes a closer look at Serena a notices what appears to a faint bruise on her cheek but before she can ask her, Serena almost collapses. Almost except for Rei's quick reflexes she wraps her arms around Serena's waist and holds onto her and her 'bundle'.

"Serena are you okay?"

"Yeah I am now, just tired I guess." Before Rei can even ask her anything more her 'bundle' begins to move.

"Rei could you take Raven here and lay'im down before I fall for sure, don't worry he can sleep through anything."

"Sure" _'So this is 'their' son wonder why he's not with his father or whyhis father isnot here with them'_

Taking him out of her arms Rei stares in amazement at the little boy that looks about 2-3yrs old with his peaceful slumber and dark brown hair. _'he's beautiful like his mother'_ Quietly laying him on the couch and throwing the blanket that's hanging on back over him. She barely registers the door closing but suddenly an icy pair of arms is wrapped around her waist and a very cold and wet Serena is against her mumbling into her back. Turning around Rei sees she's shaking but not of the cold but also cause she's crying.

"Serena what's wrong, are you okay, I can't help you if don't tell me what's wrong and you kn-mph," silenced by a slender but cold finger to her lips she wonders _' what just happened'_

"Rei you talk too much sometimes, but that's what I love about you and I'm so sorry for all that I've done, I'm so sorry, I wish," but she never gets to finish that thought as exhaustion finally takes hold.

Out reflex and many years of being there for her princess and love she caught her and carried her to her bedroom and changed her clothes and put her to bed. While doing so she notices a few faint scars that she didn't remember being there 5 years ago. Rei knows that there's no waking her until she's rested. _'Guess I'll ask you then'_

"Don't worry Sere when I said I would always be there even if you didn't return my love that you could always come to me I meant it, I'll wait."

Turning to look at her clock she sees that's 4 am _' well so much for sleep tonight guess I can try to finish some work until one of these two wake up'_ leaving her bedroom after putting on some new pj pants and t-shirt, since her other pj shirt was wet from rain and teardrops. Before going down the hall to her office she glances over to the couch and releases and exasperated sigh _' what have you got yourself into this time Hino.'_

**A/N: Like I said this is an alternate universe well more of an alternate timeline and yes, Serena has a son in this fic not a daughter and there is no Crystal Tokyo. Stay tuned…do as you wish with your reviews. I hope to finish this fic and my others within the next two weeks before I go on leave. Bye 4 now……()**


	2. Serena's Dream pt 1

**Disclaimer: Same as before and will continue to be the same throughout. Once again I apologize for my grammar and spelling English is not my first language I am still learning...sorry,sorry,sorry...Also, I appreciate the review I got from the one person who read it. All of them have their American name except for Rei and Ami cause I'm partial to the spelling it's the same as my friends.**

narrating

"talking"

_italics thoughts or flashbacks _I'll let you know which one

While the rain slowly lets up into a light lullaby we find the occupants of Rei's apartment all doing something different. Rei is working and typing away at her computer in her office, Raven is steadily sleeping as if nothing happened tonight, and Serena is anything but peacefully sleeping.

-Serena's Dream-

_5 years ago…so begins the flashback…_

Serena (trying to hold back the tears) is sitting at Tokyo Airport with Darien when the intercom announces "all passengers for flight 1285 to Los Angeles, CA, United States now boarding at gate C-24."

"Well I guess that's me, and don't worry Serena I'll be back before you know it. Plus it's not like we're never going to be together this is just a time out. I want to become a doctor you know that, so this is your chance to finish school and live a normal life for the next year. You know I care for you deeply, and I'll come back I always do, okay princess," states a less distraught Darien. Serena simply being to numb and overload by all the emotional pain from another separation of her beloved prince she didn't even noticed how Darien's whole farewell speech seemed rehearsed and not as heart-felt as it should be.

All she could do to keep the tears from falling was simply nod and say "I know Darien, I love you too."

Then she gave him one of those smile that could make you believe in her but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Darien proceeded to kiss Serena, but it didn't seem as passionate as it should have been it appeared more of a chore for him or at least that's what she thought upon seeing this scene. Once Darien ended the kiss, he turned away and got on the plane to America once again to study and leaving her behind. Serena felt a pair of eyes on her but she didn't pay attention to where the source was and went to the window to watch the plane take off. Ironically enough she was hurting but not as much as one would have thought she might be. _I guess it gets easier everytime I let you go _thought Serena as the plane took off. Finally letting two silent tears roll down her cheeks, then suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"It's okay Princess, let it all out you don't have to be strong right now," whispers a soothingly voice that she would know anywhere in the universe. _Rei_

Turning around in her arms and burying her head into Rei's shoulders she finally lets herself cry all those tears that's she's had in her for who knows how many years. Once she's done she looks up to see Rei giving her one of those smirks.

"I'm sorry Rei I didn't mean to blubber all over your shirt like that," says a very glum Serena.

"Don't worry Princess, that's my job now I hope that you're feeling up to some milkshakes, my treat and I'm not taking 'No' for an answer," replies Rei.

Standing at the gate across from that one is an old man in his seventies in some robes saying a silent prayer for his granddaughter and her friend followed by, "good-bye Rei."

As they're leaving from the airport Rei sees a plane taking off in her rearview mirror and says "Good-by grandpa," afterwards offering a silent prayer.

However, all this did not go unnoticed by Serena. She heard clearly what Rei said and knew that she was deep in thought/offering a silent prayer for her gramps what she didn't know is why. So she figured she find out.

"Rei why were you at the airport just now anyways?"

"Well I was dropping off Grandpa when we saw you saying farewell to Darien and gramps told me to go to you and so you know the rest."

"Oh…um, I uh" _jeez it's like I don't know if I'm happy she came to me or sad that she didn't see her grandfather off cause of me or that I was hoping for another answer_

Almost as if hearing her thoughts Rei says, "Don't worry Serena, Gramps was happy that I went to you cause he didn't want me to be alone saying good-bye to him and he could tell where I wanted to be that's why he told me to go to you, remember I can feel you. What I meant is that we're attached to you as your senshi and friends we can feel you; therefore, when you need us we're there for you. I promise."

"Thanks Rei it means a lot to me to have you with me, I mean all you guys as friends."

-1 month after Darien left-

"Serena if you don't get up now I won't give you this letter that came in the mail yesterday from America," yells Shingo.

"You're going to die you little twerp," yells an even more angered Serena as she sees her brother at the bottom of the steps with an opened envelope. She runs down the steps and yanks the letter away from him. What she didn't know is that her brother already read her letter and had called Rei to come over.

"Hey just cause Mom and Dad aren't home doesn't give you the right to kill me and it's Saturday, I'm going outside to play later, sis," says Shingo before ducking out the front door before his sister can hold true to her threat. Shortly after Serena comes running out and goes to the park by the lake and sits down at the base of a Sakura tree and looks up at it thinking about what she read when Rei shows up. Serena was in her own little world that she didn't notice she ran right past Rei on the other side of the street.

"Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I wish I was Rei."

"If you want to talk, I'll listen do mind if I sit with you," asks a rather unsure Rei.

Serena only nods her head and after Rei sits down she just throws herself into Rei's arms and starts to cry. Once Serena calmed down enough they both noticed that is was about to start raining and since the shrine was closer they both opted to go there. Serena called home before the stormed started and got permission to stay with Rei for the weekend.

**Author Note: Once again thank you for reading you don't have to review if want to tell me you like it or hate go ahead it's your choice. Also, you could not leave a review and say you did that works too. **


	3. Dream pt 2

Disclaimer is still the same as before.

Author Note: I must apologize for all ETERNITY cause I haven't been able to type up and upload any of my stories due to work but I due intend to finish all my stories. I will be getting two weeks off soon so I hope to get at least one story done. Please bare with me.

Chapter 2: The Eye of the Storm

Back to the present

We find Rei opening a jewelry box and pulling out a necklace with a key on it. As she stares at the key she can't help the stray tear that falls down her cheek. She then proceeds to unlock the bottom drawer of her desk and pull out a thick photo album.

'I can't believe I'm doing this I haven't looked at this since our anniversary,' thinks Rei as she opens to the first page that has a picture of the entire sailor scouts at the shrine.

The next page has a picture of the shrine after a storm which caused some wind damage to the courtyard.

'I remember that storm'

-Flashback-

Rei POV-

As they had reached the shrine it started to rain lightly but by the time they reached the stairs of the shrine it turned into a full blown storm. The wind being so strong that limbs were being ripped off trees and the rain drops were like little missiles and the thunder and lighting were enough to frighten any person especially Serena.

"Serena you might want to stand by the fire and warm up so you don't get sick," says Rei but when she returns with a candle she hasn't moved at all. Only movement noticeable is the flinching caused by the thunder and lighting shows that she's still crying.

"Serena why don't you go to my room and change I'll make us something to drink."

"Rei I don't want to be alone will you stay with me," ask Sere.

I do the only thing I can think of and hug her before answering her,

"You're never alone I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Rei," sniffles a shivering Serena.

"Sere I think you should at least change into a pair of my warm pj's before you catch a cold."

"I don't feel cold just tired," replies Serena while yawning.

"Go change and lay down I'll bring us some tea."

Once I enter my room she's crying when I sit down on the bed I notice a letter which I hadn't even remember about summoning me to a will reading for Grandpa.

"Rei why didn't you tell me," ask Serena.

"I uh, well you see I didn't know how, I mean you have enough to worry about, urgh, never mind about me what about you not telling me what's wrong, huh Serena?"

"Rei, Darien broke up with me, and I just feel so lost and alone right now, but not for whatever reasons you may think," she says.

"Oh really what may I be thinking oh psychic one," I respond sarcastically.

However, the response I got was not one I was expecting before I knew she was standing in front of me cupping my cheek when I looked up it was like a dream come true. She kissed me a sweet yet innocent kiss that just sent a tingling sensation that went through every part of my body.

Once we broke apart I was shocked but secretly happy about it.

"Serena what was that for, I mean we sho-mnph," a slender finger silences me.

"Rei for someone whose psychic you can be so dense sometimes, I'm happy Darien and I broke up cause for awhile I haven't felt as if my heart belonged with him I started to have feelings for another but cause of my duty I couldn't find out what they meant now I've been freed from them, why do you think I went to the Sakura tree at the park? It's where I go when I want to think of you."

I embraced her and kissed her with all the love in my heart and went to bed with each other in our arms.

As Rei is coming out of her reverie she looks over at the clock and realizes its past 6 a.m. Taking one last look at the picture of the damage done after the storm she closes her album and decides to go check on the other occupants of the her apartment. She finds Raven still soundly asleep on the couch and can't help but to stare at him since she's never seen him before.

While staring at him she can't help but sense something different about him as if there is a strong connection that she can't place between them.

'I'll ask Serena when she wakes'

When she goes to look in on the slumbering princess she doesn't expect to find her in such a distressful sleep such turmoil on her facial expression. However, that is what she finds. As she makes her way over to the bed she hears Serena talking in her sleep.

"Rei, I'm alone," causing Rei to wonder what making Serena think she's alone and how can she help her.

As Rei sits down on the bed and begins to stroke Serena's she soothingly says,

"You're not alone, never I'm with you always," and begins to hum a lullaby.

Serena begins to smile in her sleep and unbeknown to the two there is a small boy in the door way with a hidden smile on his lips.

As Serena begins to wake she can't help think of one person.

_Rei._

Staring into amethyst eyes that she's longed for so long that she still feels like she dreaming and neither wish to break the spell that is holding both of them, but at this moment Raven decides to let his presences be known.

"Mommy," asks a little boy with questioning eyes, "where are we?"

Both Rei and Serena look at Raven but Rei still can't help but wonder why neither one have spoken about Darien yet.

"My little Raven come here," as he reaches the bed Rei stands up giving Serena room to reach over and pick up her son.

"This is my friend Rei's place, Mommy was tired so we came here to sleep, and we won't be going home anytime soon," says Serena as she tries not to shed any tears for her sons sake.

"Mommy it's okay, I won't miss any of it I'm happy here with you where ever we go as long as I'm with you," he says while giving his mom a hug.

Rei shoots Serena one of those 'what's going on' looks.

"Raven I want you to say hello to my friend Rei."

"Hello Miss Rei and thank you for helping Mommy and me can I go back to sleep I'm still tired Mommy," as if to prove his point he lets out a yawn.

"Hello Raven and if you'd and your Mommy want you can stay as long as you'd like," states Rei while directing the statement more towards Serena.

"Yes, please," says Raven as he begins to drift off to sleep in his moms lap. At this point Rei turns to leave the room and Serena panics but doesn't say anything but Raven sensing his moms panics opens his eyes to see Rei about to walk out and asks

"Where you going Miss Rei?"

Rei turns around while stifling a yawn and sheepishly admits "well I'm tired and was going to go lie down and take a nap on the couch after I called into work."

"Sleep with Mommy," states Raven causing both Serena and Rei to blush.

"Well I –uh, don't think that, um your mommy would," but before she can finish her sentence Raven has already gotten of bed and grabbed Rei's hand.

Once he brings her to the side of the bed he says "Mommy can we share the bed with Miss Rei it's big enough and look a phone by the lamp for you Miss Rei."

Serena is already moving over to left side of the bed as she says "if you want to Rei we can share the bed."

A smile graces Rei face as she picks Raven up and says "well little bird it seems I can't refuse."

As she passes Raven over to Serena she grabs the phone of the nightstand hitting the speed dial to her office. Raven is already snuggled into the bed next to his mom by the time Rei looks over just as her secretary picks up the phone but before the secretary can say a proper greeting Rei already gives the days order,

"Hitomi I knew you'd already be there, this is Hino and I won't be in at 7 today I will be working from my home office so fax everything here I will look at it all around 2 and tomorrow I will be in around 10. So any problems call my cell phone for emergencies only. Bye."

Once she closes her cell phone she gets into bed and glances at Serena she sees a smile she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Still bossy as ever Rei," whispers Serena realizing she didn't know what Rei did she asks "what do you do Rei?"

"Still ditzy as ever Serena," yawns Rei and as soon as she lays her head on her pillow she's drifting of to sleep.

Serena can't help but watch Rei as she sleeps and to move some loose strands of hair behind her ear cupping her cheek.

'_I've missed you Rei and I'm sorry, I hope to you will forgive me.'_

Feeling Serena's hand Rei opens her eyes while cupping Serena's hand with her own hand and placing chastise kiss on the palm. Causing Serena to pull back her hand and stare at Rei with endearment in her eyes. Rei can't fight off the sleepiness anymore and begins to slumber finally. However, Serena is can't help but to watch the two people that matter most to her slumber. Both Raven and Rei are sleeping on they're right side facing Serena with identical peaceful expressions on their face causing her to smile and think,

'_I wonder if they can sense it yet.'_

Author Notes:

Again I apologize for how long it has taken me to update I greatly appreciate your patience with me. Also, thank you for reading whether you review/flame or not. However, your feedback does matter let me know. To those that reviewed:

**Lokiador: I haven't forgotten about the story and I hope it doesn't get dull for you. Thanks for reading.**

**not important: you made my day by reading and review my story. I hope not to let you down and sorry for taking so long update. I hope to post the next chapter sooner.**

**Rune Stine: Thank you for the encouragement and I will continue and I'm glad it caught your interest and again sorry for the long wait for this chapter the next one I hope you won't have to wait.**


End file.
